


Idée reçue

by Bruniblondi



Series: Craquage [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Participation au concours des 1000 Likes de la page Facebook Sterek Addiction</p>
    </blockquote>





	Idée reçue

**Author's Note:**

> Participation au concours des 1000 Likes de la page Facebook Sterek Addiction

Ça agaçait Stiles. Mais vraiment. Derek lui avait dit de ne pas en tenir compte et il essayait mais c’était compliqué. Parce que tous les membres de la meute avaient ce qu’on appelle des idées reçues. Ça incluait le shérif et Melissa. Tout ça parce qu’il était l’humain du couple qu’il formait avec Derek, le plus jeune et le moins musclé.

Étrangement, le couple Derek/Stiles n’avait pas suscité autant de commentaires. Autant de commentaires que quoi, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, que leur vie sexuelle. Oui, vous avez bien compris. Toute la meute spéculait sur la vie sexuelle de l’humain et de l’ex-Alpha. Enfin, ils spéculaient, c’est vite dit, puisque pour eux, c’était évident.

Tout était parti d’un détail anodin. Stiles avait grimacé en s’asseyant. Personne n’avait pensé que le bavard maladroit avait pu se cogner. Ils étaient tous partis de l’idée que Derek y avait été un peu trop fort.

Lydia, par exemple. La jeune Banshee n’avait aucun mal à fantasmer sur les fesses du loup de naissance se contractant au fur et à mesure des coups de boutoirs labourant les reins d’un Stiles hurlant et gémissant.

Scott et Kira… Non, soyons honnête, Scott et Kira faisaient tout ce qu’ils pouvaient pour ne pas imaginer le couple en action. De même que le Shérif et Melissa. N’empêche que pour tous, Stiles était le passif et Derek l’actif, point !

Jusqu’au jour où l’improbable devint probable, puis un fait. Derek n’était plus un loup. Derek était humain. Et là, VLAN ! Vent de tempête sur la meute. Derek boitait parfois, se massait les reins souvent et s’asseyait avec précautions tout le temps.

Bien évidemment, ce fut Lydia qui posa franchement la question.

               - Vous avez échangé les rôles ? C’est parce que ton loup n’est plus là pour contester la dominance ?

Stiles avait soupiré et Derek avait répondu en grognant :

               - Loup garou ou humain, c’est toujours Stiles qui me baise. Parce que de un, il est doué et de deux, j’aime avoir sa queue dans le cul. Je prends toujours un pied d’enfer.

               - TROP DE DÉTAILS ! TROP DE DÉTAILS ! hurlèrent Scott et le Shérif en même temps.

 

Stiles et Derek 1 – Idées reçues 0


End file.
